10 things i hate about youthe crow's raven
by Miru111lilcandy
Summary: things made up don't own anything ecepte same name i had permission from my friends to use there names and my bf but some are from anime and carton and ect. and yeah.bad at summary.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Ring ring ring .

I woke up and started to take a shower and brushed my teeth and went to put on a cookie monster shirt that is blue and darkish light blue pants and black convers and a blue and black pattern belt and a brown braclet and a emerald necklace.i put on a pony tail and had a side bang to the left and a barrette star on my right black raven hair and I had dark hespanic skin and black eyes like a crows dark eyes I weared glasses and a silver cross with a circle in the middle(nerdy huh) and looked at the clock it was 7:45am but didn't complain cuz I lived right next to the school so I don't need to rush and headed off for my first day of school as a 2-year student but new and I was 16 years old and a Stirght A student and(D-cup) and I was ummm...*cough*fat*cough* andi was heading off and I got my classes it said:

_period 1-history_

_Period2-french class_

_period3-english_

_period4-math/algerbra _

_period5-reading_

_lunch_

_period6-geo class_

_period7-P.E_

_i smiled_ i went to my locker safely from the crowd and open it and got the stuff i needed and placed my backpack in the locker and went to look for my class before the bell rang.

then i bumped into someone and i feel in the ground and heard"hey watch were your going nerd!"i looked up to see a guy with muscular body and black spiky hair and Mexican skin but was not Mexican and a black t-shirt and baggy dark jeans with a silver chain in the right and a silver cross necklace that had a circle in the middle and black convers and had black eyes. And i got up and said hiding my blush and said as i walked away to my class "im sorry i didn't mean to nice to meet you"and left with my head down as the bell rang and was in class as a new student and i was in the front to tell i was new and i was nervous cuz i was suppost to introduce myself my least favorite to do as i did and i saw the guy bumped to and then looked at everyone and said "my n-name is raven kerahe and im new also im 16 years old and i hope to be welcomed" as i smiled with a lil blush and the teacher said"good job you may sit next to Vincent, rise your hand and he was the mean jerk i bumped into and i knew this was gonna be a long year and went to take a sit.

and we are gonna have a test and the teacher said if i had time to study but i refused and took the test and i knew all answers and after 15 mins i was done and gave it in and the teacher was surpised and thought i knew was 'must be one of those lazy kid'but i sat down and looked at my test and was amazed to see i did a 100% plus the extra paper that added to 150% and i already had a A in his class and handed it back with a smile on his face and mine and sat back and read my book and my paper flipped i notice that the boy was staring at me and I felt a warmth in my cheek and thought _am i blushing _and continued reading my book called a _crow's raven._

_then the period ends _and headed to all my classed and finally it was lunch time and aready became all the teacher i was getting a salad and flavord water cherry and saw a cute cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles and chocolate chip sprinkles.i grabbed it but some girl took it away from my hand and she giggled and said"thanks for the cupcake nerd"and i knew she was one of the preppy stuck up chicks and i guess she is the leader they call _the popular girl _and she had friends that giggled and laughed at me and saw that guy who laughed but then looked at me and frozed as if he was looking into my eyes and saw how my eyes felt _sad...lonely...and sorrow _like _what did I do wrong _and turned away and I went to sit on a emtpty table alone and then i heard"hey may we join you" I turned to see a girl and and 4 other girls with her i replied "y-yes p-please"she smied at me and they sat with me.

And we started talking laughing and i felt this is my first time i felt this way in a long time since my...parent died. And we all had fun until a guy came in and talked to one of the girl that sat in front of me her name was Megan and started flirting with her and asking her out and i knew him he was in my 3 period class. And Megan started to get annoyed and she said to him to go away and the other said to but he did not listen and started to grab her hand by force and he told her"come on lets ditch this place and go to my place and do it like they do in the discovery channel"she got scared and i couldn't help it but to stand up for her and said"she said back off!"and looked over at me and told me"what are you gonna do about it you fat small nerd"(forgot to say i was i bit small 5'0)and i hesitated then put all that in anger and despair and glared at him with my black dark crow eyes that made him back off a little and said "i don't like repeating myself she said back off and i don't know if u should be calling me a fatty cuz from wat im standing ur fat ur self and ur so much fucked up as I am and so wat if im a nerd at lets i get A's and you get F's and im shure you have a way of combacks and who cares if im short plus it called being fun-size and im proud of it and i might be a fat small nerd that you just described but ur a low-tect fuckin non-virgin that just got surved"and i can hear people saying 'oooooooooo' and 'he got burn by a girl also 'he got owned' and he walked away people laughing at him and i sat back down ebaressed cuz i didn't know wat i was doing that ppl heard and the girls said that was cool and were gonna be good friends and i smiled and then i saw that jerk guy named Vincent staring at me and i looked at him and our eyes made contact and felt i was blushing and i turned away and talked to my friends(oh for got u know one is Megan and the other are Kiku,antonitte,and Ciara) .

And lunch was over and it was last period and it was PE which i didn't mind and it was the rabbit-run and everyone starts complaining but rabbit-run one miles was my favortite and we were getting ready i put my uniform on and headed out and i started running and believe it or not i was the fastest one there and i ran 8 times and headed in and i became all teachers pet and had all A's and i went to go take some stuff to return to the teacher and was dressed on my regular clothes and headed out to the regester office and headed back and smelled a disgusing smell and i saw Vincent that was suppost to be in class in PE and he was smoking and i went up to him and said "a-aren't you suppost to be in PE" and couldn't stand the smell and coughed alil and he stared at me "why do u care. go away your annoying me"

but i didn't and told him"will i don't want anyone getting in troble and smoking is bad you know just saying u-um im sorry for annoying you im sor-"he inturpt me by saing"would you stop that" And rised one of my eyebrows confused he said"stop saying sorry and why are u shy now "i answered "huh"he said"in lunch time you were standing up to ur friend and tough wat happen to that"i froze i didn't know how to answer then the bell rang and all i heard from him before he disappeared in my ear"know ur place and let ur life loose by being you wat ur true self" and his warm breath made me shiver and felt stiff.

after that i went home and i went to eat and did my homework and fell to asleep at 9:00pm and remembered wat he said before i feel asleep.

will that's it hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

ring ring ring!

I woke up and did as I always did and weared a uniform and with a tie that was red and weared baggy short and black and white nikes and weared a ecko richno sweater that war black and white and still have a cross necklace with a circle in the middle and in the center is a emerald. And headed to school.

I was walking to my locker and I bumped to someone and I said in my thoughs _shit_ and I looked up and saw none other then Vincent and he stared at me then he looked down and up at me and he smirked at me and i thought _excuse me for looking like a guy i don't have much you know _then i got up and glared at him and he said "so this is the real you huh? your not so annoying now" and i replied"IM NOT ANNOYING" then he laughed and turned away and said quietly "what a jerk" and headed to my first class and today we took note and some questions and mostly me answering them and the teacher said"umm... Ms Raven would you like to answer... wat was the civil war about summarize your best."and i knew that and said"the civil war was about two of the same continte come together and fight mostly beaucse of slavery and bring the union together since the south moved away from the called them the conferaite know as rebels and north union more like Yankees and they fought there lives out to the most bloodest battle ever and the north won and rejoin the union and aberham lincond made the gettysberg address named were the north won and addressed that to free all slaves and made a admentment to say if you do slavery of a sort you well be slaved yourself and against the law to slave someone and that's my lologe of the civil war"and everyone looked at me and even Vincent also the teacher and said" Finally someone with talent you remembered the civil war everyone in this highschool are deliquents" everyone said"HEY!" and that did not shook me and it was lunch time.

I sat next to antonitte she said megan and kiku also Ciara are on a field trip in a festivle cuz there were in a in ochersrha and we talked random and she was so funny,nice,and a idiot (in a nice way)but she was smart to. And something surprised me that Vincent came to sit next to me t-that jerk is sitting next to me. And i blushed then he looked at me then smirked and i turn away to face antonitte was sitting but she vanished and i felt betrayed damn her.

And i sighed

I looked to face Vincent that was still smirking at me and i told him" whats so funny" and he replied "why are wearing boys clothing" i snapped at him"no im not i have a girly uniform under my sweater see" i unzipped my sweater and to show him but unstead he turned red and holding his nose and saw blood and he was having a nosebleed and i wondered why and i look down to see that i had nothing but a girly blue frilly lace tank top pj and i had no bra on and I fastly zipped up my sweater and i remember i was about to put my uniforn but i was very hungry and i decided to just leave the pj and just put a sweater and on with it i blushed majorly and started to cry.(showing my soft side) and then he patted her in the head then stroked her head and she felt safe and then he said"i-im sorry t-that was not my intentions " i stopped crying and i looked at him with my crow eyes and my black raven hair of my bang hanging through my eyes making it look innocent and mysterious yet cute.

i said "why are you nice to me im just a fat small nerd and you were mean to me when we first meant" he repied"beacuse i thought u were just some fan girl but you are not and idc if ur fat if you want i can give you training on working out and guess wat i kinda like small girls and ur not a nerd your just smart that's all and ur pretty cute and your long wavy hair is so cute and ur eyes remind me of a crow and ur hair is like a raven and you smell like strawberries and cherries" i blushed just like a red strawberry and turn away and i can hear him smirking and he teased me all day.

the girl who took my cupcake aka:popular girl named grace came up to us and looked at Vincent then at me with a disgust look and said"why you hangin with this nerd babe "then he said"does it matter who i hang with" she said quickly said of course now ditch her and sit with the ithers" but he jerked his hands away from her thenshe looked at me and came to me and snatched my hair and started pulling it and making me scream and she lefted me to her face with discust and said " who do u think you are fat nerd coming here and stealing my man huh you fuckin slut!" i started to cry and then my eyes were filled with despair,sarrow,sadness,and regert and before she was about to faint she saw someone slap her and then was about to fall someone catched me and it was 'Vincent' and i felt now safe and warm and the last words i heard before i blacked out was "don't ever call her a fat nerd you bitchie or ever touch her..." before i closed my eyes i heard "shes mine and mine alone" and blacked out.

i woke up in the nurses office and i turned to see Vincent in the side looking worried then he realized i woke up and said"Raven are u ok i was worried" and thought_ he was worried _and he sighed in relfied and said" why did you help me out when grace attaked me you could of left with her" then he said"nah she is annoying i finally broke up with her and i hanged with you cuz... i-i" i looked at him ceriously"wat" he said"beacuse i-i love you Raven"i blushed and stood there blankly and he said "Raven Kreahe" i looked at him "will...will you go out with me!"

well that's it

Disclaimer:dont own anything but the plot kk blah

it 12:44am time for bed will see you soon bai bai and will make more desu~


End file.
